Origin
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Set after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And, entering his fifth year at Hogwarts. One Harry Potter starts remembering things. Things that he's not sure are real and things he can't explain, or would admit to their reality.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the Tri-Wizard Tournament and entering his fifth year at Hogwarts. One Harry Potter starts remembering things. Things that he's not sure are real, and things that he can't explain or would admit to their reality.

Our wands met. Green and red meeting one another. Surrounded by the many death eaters that swore fealty to the dark wizard, the one who must not be named, Lord Voldemort.

"Give up, silly boy,' he heard the monster within his nightmare suggest. He held his grip on his wand with all his might. He searched across the empty field catching the glowing trophy from the edge of his vision along with Cedric's dead body.

"I will never give up,' he bursts out giving the last of his strength into the last attack. Distracting the dark lord for a moment, giving him just enough time to cast the trophy back to his person; and arrive back to a thunderous crowd.

Harry woke up. Tears leaking. He rubbed his eyes. Getting the tears brushed away on his long, sleeved shirt, while reaching out for his glasses that were sitting on his bedside table. It had been a whole year since Cedric's death. When he saw Cedric die something within him changed. Like the warm aura that he usually gave off was now a much colder aura, and lifeless.

A flicker of light caught his attention. Lifting the covers off of him and standing up; he could hear the loud mutterings of his Uncle Vernon. The sound of keys jingling in the air left Harry with a sense of fear of what would happen this time. "You've done it now, boy!" he could hear his Uncle scream through the open crack of his door. Harry backed up, creating space between them. Well, until his door finally came to open in its entirety.

Revealing his maddened Uncle and his Aunt Petunia shying her eyes away from the act her Husband would commit. He pleaded with his eyes with his Aunt Petunia to save him from the hurt that her husband would inflict upon him. To no avail, though Harry was left screaming for it to stop. He was on his knees, his bare back exposed; exposing the welt marks that bared his skin.

He would not cry, he would not cry, Harry thought. When his Uncle whipped him repeatedly. He would not brake. Though it was easier said than done, as his Uncle Vernon reached into his pocket and grabbed a little rectangular bottle. Flicking the roller, until it caught producing a small flame. He could feel the heat radiating off of the portable lighter his Uncle held in his hand. As the flame burned parts of his skin that's when he broke. He screamed out for somebody to help him, to help rescue him from the torment of his relatives. However, no one heard him and soon he passed out into oblivion.

The next morning Harry felt terrible. Especially his back. Making sure to not make a sound he attempted to sit up. Although, he quickly regretted it. Instant pain shot though out his body as tears instantly dripped down his reddened cheeks. However, he remembered what day it was. And, finally smiled until his happiness overclouded the pain he felt. Today was when he would go to Hogwarts. His true home.

Limping to his door he heard a faint whispers. Detecting it was his Uncle and Aunt, Harry leaned into his door.

"We will be well compensated, Petunia. Don't worry everything is going according to the freak of a Headmaster's plan."

"What if the boy finds out?"

"Petunia dear, he won't find out. We've been very careful and the Headmaster assured us that the boy's memories are bound."

"But, they can break. Then what we will go to prison. I can't go to prison, Vernon."

"Don't worry, my dear. Everything will work out. "

Harry couldn't believe it. They were stealing from him! But, the real shocker was that of Dumbledore. What did he have to do in all of this? And, what memories did he forget?


	2. Chapter 2

He had been dropped off at Grand Central Station. Muggles passed by him giving him strange looks not like he noticed.

He was still lost in his own thoughts, until he caught distinct voices on the platform.

His emerald eyes caught grey. Blonde hair and grey eyes.

Malfoy.

He saw a rare sight.

Lucius looked at his son with love, while his mother hugged the life out of him.

He felt a pang within his chest. Draco caught his stare and widened his eyes and was about to shout at him, when Weasley and Granger appeared beside him.

"Hey mate, what you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Come on we better get a seat before all of them are taken. "

"Sounds good, mate. "

"Harry, do you expect us having a test on our first day back?" Harry heard Hermione question.

He sighed, audibly.

She asked the same question each year. It was getting annoying so he gave the same answer as the year before, "maybe".

Hermione went back to pestering Ron.

Leaving Harry to think more on the conversation of his two relatives earlier that day.

He tried to focus his mind on memories he would have forgotten, but it didn't do anything. He pounded his arm against the ledge of the window. Standing up, giving the excuse of going to the restroom and would return shortly. They didn't reply and he assumed that they didn't care.

Closing the door he turned his body and walked down the narrow way to the restrooms. Passing each cart and rooms that held the many returning students. He stopped however before one cart and caught an interesting conversation.

"Draco, can you tell us that story again," a Slytherin girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson expressed.

Harry saw Draco sigh in tiredness. What was the story that got Draco so down, he wondered.

"Pansy, it's not really a story that I like sharing. "

"Please!" Pansy pleaded.

"Alright, if it will shut you up. Fine. My parents said I had a brother, a twin to be exact. "

Harry was surprised at the information. Who would have guessed Draco had a twin?

"Not long after my brother and I were born Mother was tired from the stress of childbirth and gave each of us to a mediwitch. The supposed story was while my brother and I were in the nursery at the hospital my brother was taken and killed. My mother and father were devastated. Even going as far to conduct a thorough search using father's connections in the Ministry of Magic. But, they didn't find him. So he might be alive there was no definite body found, but he also might be dead."

Harry was standing there. Thinking he shouldn't have eavesdropped, but felt strange.

Some part of Draco's story spoke to him. Maybe, it was because of the missing memories he had. Could these two possibly be connected, he thought. While, walking back to Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I have to say that I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. To make up for it I'm rewarding y'all with a long chapter! In addition, some of these are direct quotes from the movie "Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix" since I wanted to write out this scene perfectly. Hope you y'all like it and comment. Thanks, Bella4evr3

Harry had made his way back to the compartment he was sharing with Ron and Hermione.

Thankfully the train ride didn't take long to reach Hogwarts. Harry still couldn't comprehend what he had heard from Malfoy.

How Malfoy had a twin - he could probably guess why Malfoy acted cold to others. Cold to him. He knew he would if he had a little brother. To know that there was nothing he could have done to change the outcome.

Nothing was making sense to him nowadays, he thought. The rest of the night going in and out ignoring the concerned looks his friends gave.

His thoughts would keep him up through most of the night.

It was the first day of classes and Harry hadn't slept an ounce the night prior. His thoughts of Malfoy and his missing memories kept him from getting some much needed sleep. He had Defense against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning with the Slytherins. With Malfoy.

Rushing his hardest to be on time - not wanting to be late and deducted house points. Knowing in past years at Hogwarts - it had become somewhat regular for him to be the cause of most of the lost points that had accumulated by the end of the year. Although it was his golden boy pedestal - the light looked up to him and in that face is what made him prone to dangerous situations that had him breaking a thousand school rules. He was sick of it - if he could be brutally honest.

With time to spare he sat next to his best mate - Ronald Weasley. The red head had been lucky to catch some sleep the night before. He envied Ron - in the manner of being able to sleep wherever and whenever.

His eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. And instead of the usual hate he saw and felt. . . there was something different - unnameable... It was a feeling he couldn't quite place. Draco met his eyes as Harry looked away instantly and focused on the others'.

He could see the Patel Twins had charmed a piece of parchment and had added a charm to it seeing how it had morphed into a bird. Watching as the class levitated the bird around the classroom with their wands. Until the bird lost its magic loosing it's charm and morphing back to its original state as the piece of parchment floated down as it landed softly in-front of the Patel Twins.

A little "hmm-mm" like squeal had heads turning to the back of the classroom to notice Delores Umbridge - who decided to wear an unusual amount of pink in which the color had actually hurt his eyes just looking at her made his eyes burn. Any longer Harry would find himself in the hospital wing of the school and he had woken up there an unusual a out of times and would prefer not to see the white walls of the hospital wing.

"Good morning children. Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs." Harry watched as she walked down the open aisle in between the parted desks like she owned the place.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe. "

With a flick of her wand - stacks of books floated in the air filing out and landing in-front of each student.

"Your previous instruction in the subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on... you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry- approved... course of defensive magic. Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione said accusingly.

"Using Spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use Magic?" Ron asked next.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free. " Harry shouted feeling agitated. The mere voice of the female professor had him curl his hands into fists.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class... It is the view of the Ministry... that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient... to get you through your examinations... which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry argued.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort. "

A drop of a pencil could be heard in the dead silence of the classroom. The name the Potter heir had spoken shook fear in the hearts of the many students that were there. They remembered the Dark Lord - the one who Harry spoke of that night the one dark wizard who had killed Cedric during the last stage of the Twi-Wizard Tournament. The death of their beloved Cedric would always be remembered at a cost.

"Now let me make this quite plane. You have been told a certain Dark Lord is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie. "

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident. "

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him, you must know that!"

"Enough!Enough. . . See me later, Mr. Potter. My office. "

End till next time...

I just wanted to get something out. Next chapter will probably when everything falls into place. Well anyways thanks for reading and tell me what you thought:)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So the beginning of this chapter is taken from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" I just wanted to make the scene right. But, when you go farther into the chapter the chapter it will turn AU. Thanks for continuing to read "Origins" I am truly thankful to have such dedicated readers.

.

.

.

Confidently knocking on the door Harry waited. "Come in Mr. Potter. " Delores Umbridge muttered. The professor's voice instantly making him want to retreat the other way.

Nonetheless - he had a detention and he wasn't about to ditch and deduct house points; he could imagine the looks he would get if Gryffindor didn't win the House Cup at the end of the year. Shaking those thoughts aside and continuing his way into Umbridge's office.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter. " Harry sat down intending on reaching for his quill, "No not your quill , Mr. Potter, you'll be using a rather special quill of mine."

Harry watched her as she walked the short distance to her desk and picked up one of the quills that was laid neatly on her desk and handed it to him.

"How many times?" He asked with a detached voice.

"Say, how long it takes for the message to sink in..." she gives, as she turns her back to him.

"You haven't given me any ink. " he muttered. Her only reply was, "You won't need any. " as if that was supposed to help him in some way.

"What am I to write?" he asks.

Might as well get this detention over with as soon as possible and play nice, he thought while glaring at the women who closely resembled a toad.

"How about ... 'I must not tell lies'." Umbridge suggests as she peered over Harry's shoulders to see him making the choice to follow her directions.

Harry starts to write on the piece of parchment that was laid out in-front of him with the quill that was handed to him. It was weird - the quill had no ink so he wondered how it would even work. Although ever sense he learned that magic was real before first year even started he had been awed at how everything was mostly different then regular muggle norms. However, this was the time to be awing over an ink less quill.

That's when he felt it as he started to write the second line.

A burning sensation erupted on the forefront of his hand - it was like some one was putting a sharp knife to his hand and carving the words into his skin. The words: I must not tell lies - lit up his hand in the color of his own blood.

"Aah!" Harry let out a pained cry as he watched the last word carve itself into his skin. He flexed his hand earning him another pained cry.

Umbridge turned back and walked so she was in-front of the Potter heir.

Her eyes seeking an answer, "Yes?" she questions him in her chipper voice.

Harry's usual light emerald eyes dulled in color, "Nothing." he responds in a monotonous and disinterested voice.

"That's right. Because deep down you know what you did was wrong."

.

.

.

The pain in his hand had subsided only a little - he was used to pain.

Spending fourteen years under the Dursley's roof he had built up a tolerance for the pain.

It was late when his detention had ended he was intending on walking back to the Gryffindor common room, yet he didn't feel like explaining what happened to his less then interested friends.

Spotting a bench along the hallway that sat beside an open wall; which just so happened to lead to an opened courtyard - he sat.

His hand had swollen the words now inflamed guessing his hand had been infected and would need to keep a close eye on it and would have to make a trip to the hospital wing of the school to only get some calming droughts and maybe some dreamless sleep potions.

His head perked up as his ears heard someone rounding the corner.

He guessed that it was the nightly prefects doing their rounds to spot children out of bed past curfew, but the person who rounded the corner wasn't a school prefect. It was Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So I'm back and with an update, no less. I'm sorry for long wait - college has been stressing me out...(homework is the bane of my existence) but I typed this and that seemed to help alleviate the stress. Please comment on what you liked because I would love to hear what y'all have to say. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling. In no way am I profiting off of this.**

 **Chapter Five**

Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the hall.

"Potter why are you here?"

"I could ask the same thing, Malfoy. " Draco glared daggers at Harry.

"I was heading back from Professor Snape's classroom if you want to know so badly, Potter. "

"Draco?" Harry questioned.

He must be crazy if he was seriously thinking of asking Draco Malfoy of all people a question. However Harry knew that some part of him could trust him. It creeped him out, yes, but only a bit.

Ever since he overheard Draco's story on the Hogwarts train about his twin and his parents - his life suddenly seemed strange - along with the conversation he had overheard with his aunt and uncle; he just felt like these two bad situations were connected somehow.

And if they were, why not trust in the boy who at first made the decision to be his friend?

"What is it Potter?"

"Are Blood Quills legal to use on a student?" Draco Malfoy looked surprised at the content of the question that was totally another subject far beyond their school boy rivalry.

"No they aren't... they are dark artifacts to be used on a student would mean an instant ride to Azkaban. Why Potter, why the sudden interest in Blood Quills?"

He must've been crazy.

However he had been called "crazy" and "freak" for most of his life. His hand shook still feeling the after effects of the blood quill.

"Mal-Draco I feel like I can trust you. Recently, my life has been making no sense to me at all. "

"That's a surprise I would've -" the words suddenly died on his lips, whatever Draco was going to spit out were stuck in his throat.

The next words Harry spoke to Draco - a rush of anger rose up in the young malfoy heir. Even though Harry Potter was his arch enemy he couldn't condone the use of a blood quill. The toad had gone too far.

"Come Potter." he grabbed Harry's arm jerking his body in the direction Draco had come from.

"Draco what are you -?"

"Potter, I can see you failing hard to hide the fact that a blood quill had been used on you. You're going to need someone to look over it as I imagine there will be some permanent scarring. "

He followed Draco in silence too stunned to reply anything back. It seemed to Harry that Draco might secretly care about his well being.

But shook the thought out of his head. Why would Draco worry about him? He was just a "freak" after all.

They were in-front of Snape's quarters. Harry hesitant to move and spoke his worries aloud,

"I don't think Snape will be in a good mood to see me. "

"Potter - Harry. " Draco states switching to Potter's first name as Draco could see this was a unique situation he found himself in.

And he wanted to really convey the importance of what Professor Umbridge had done.

Using a blood quill was very serious dark magic and a use on a student - especially if that student was Harry Potter was a serious crime. "Harry, Professor Snape, no matter his views - to him his student's safety comes first." Draco finishes and knocks.

 _Did they know the same Professor?_

Not waiting even a full second the two were glared at by a oily- greasy haired professor.

"Draco. Harry. Now this is a peculiar situation I'm finding myself in, do I even want to hear it?"

"Professor. P-Harry has been a victim of a Blood Quill. Professor Umbridge is at fault. "

"Draco that's a serious allegation."

"It's true. " he grabbed Harry's arm pushing his sleeve up to show his godfather physical proof.

Harry noticed Draco grabbing him by the arm once again. Yet he didn't seemed at all bothered by Draco's forwardness.

"Potter..Harry may I?" Was Harry hearing his Professor right?

Professor Snape was speaking in a calming tone a tone where he thought the professor actually cared about him.

Draco's grip lessened on his hand as Snape had gently grabbed it. His eyes noticing the inflamed skin and the redness of it, "I must not tell lies" being the most prominent thing he could see - it was going to leave a scar, Severus thought.

Going to his cupboards he pulled out a calming drought, as well as some healing salve.

"Draco can you put this on Harry. I have to alert the Professors of this. " Draco nodded as Snape left his quarters.

"Now Harry I'm going to apply some of this. It might burn a bit but you'll feel better. "

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked. Kind of getting freaked out by the change in his school arch enemy.

"Harry I might be a Slytherin. But I can't stand abuse. Especially from a Professor. " Harry was learning a new side to Draco and he found himself liking the caring nature he was showing.

"I'm sorry. " Harry spoke after Draco finished rubbing the salve on his hand. "For what? This? You don't have to be sorry. It's Umbridge who at fault. "

"No. Yes this, but I'm sorry about your twin. "

Draco's hand froze at he placed gauze on his hand - "Harry. Who told you that?" Draco's voice whispered.

Sending chills along Harry's spine and he was left to reveal that he had in fact overheard him on the train.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling. In no way am I making profit off of any of this. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own plot.**

 **Chapter Six**

Draco's hand froze as he placed the gauze on Harry's hand, "Harry, who told you that?" Draco's voice whispered.

Sending chills along Harry's spine and he was left with nothing else but to reveal that he had in fact overheard him on the train.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I said I'm sorry. "

After awhile Draco continued to wrap Harry's hand in the white gauze to prevent any more infection.

"Draco?"

The Slytherin looked up from Harry's hand to hold his emerald gaze, "what?"

"It's been bothering me. "

"What's been bothering you?" The Malfoy asked curious to what Potter had to add to the already conflicting tension.

"The story you told to Pansy about your brother. "

"Potter if you -"

"Hold it Malfoy. It's just way too bizarre when my past is even more weird. "

"I doubt your life has been hard. Probably get pampered every day. "

Draco is surprised at Harry's sudden laugh. "You think that? You really think that?"

"What else am I suppose to think?" He immediately responds back.

"My life hasn't been simple by far. Having an aunt and uncle who beat on you - burn you within an inch of your life for screaming when you have a nightmare - for screwing up and burning breakfast - for being the very definition of a "freak". "

At Harry's confession Draco couldn't even form any words.

Draco Malfoy hadn't realized how the great Harry Potter had it. "You are not a freak" Draco states.

"When you mentioned your twin something just clicked in me. Added by the fact I caught my relatives admitting that they were under orders from Dumbledore to do those things to me and they mentioned I have hidden memories but I can't think of anything that would make sense. Well until now. "

Harry glances up to Draco and sees an unfamiliar expression written on Draco's face.

That's when Professor Snape decided to walk back into his quarters to see Draco standing frozen while Harry sat down on one of his chairs.

"It seems like Draco did as I told him." Severus starts. "Draco. " his voice not reaching the blonde. "Draco." He says again and this time it seemed to work. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"I think you should do a remembrance spell on Harry. "

The Malfoy heir suggests.

"And why would Mr. Potter need a memory charm cast upon him?"

"Please Sev. " Severus could see his godson pleading. When did the Malfoy heir plead to anything?

"Mr. Potter do I have your consent to cast this charm?"

Harry was lost. But he knew Draco was onto something. And nodded his consent.

Severus took out his wand starting the spell, " Secreta Mentis" (translation: reveal the secrets of the mind in Latin)

 _It was his second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry Potter was early - he had set up a meeting with Headmaster to discuss his less then comfortable living arrangements._

 _He hated his relatives with a burning passion he was over the beatings. Wanting to be just Harry - not "freak" and be loved instead of abused._

 _Walking up the spiral steps and stopping at the door to see the door was cracked open and he could begin to hear voices within. He could hear Dumbledore as well as his friends Ron and Hermione and his Head of House._

 _Deciding to leave since apparently he was early and it would be rather rude to eavesdrop turning his back to the door intending on leaving to stop when he heard his name mentioned._

" _How much longer do we have to keep on playing this crazy charade? Harry isn't Harry. He's a Malfoy for crying out loud. " Ron whines like a child._

 _Malfoy? But he couldn't be?_

 _"We need him Mr. Weasley. Little Harry died when Lily Potter gave birth. " Dumbledore explained. "We need him to play the role - to be the light's chosen. "_

 _"Albus. Listen to yourself. I can't go along with it. The Malfoy's need to know that their son is still alive."_

 _"A Minerva. You've always been a gentle soul. It's the Gryffindor in you to always be honest. But in this case I can't afford it. Obliviate"_

 _"Headmaster. " Hermione starts to speak when Dumbledore holds a hand in the air on a silencing manor. "Ah Harry you're early. You've heard all of that didn't you. "_

 _Harry couldn't believe all of this. He was really a Malfoy. Draco was his brother? His friends Ron and Hermione were in on it the entire time? Was their friendship nothing but a lie? Oh god, Harry thought. His whole life had been taken away from him._

 _"Why?" Harry asked his voice defeated._

 _"Because you're the one who going to defeat Voldemort. Obliviate. "_

The memory washed through him like a train. A huge headache made him stumble back but saw an arm steady him. He blinks connecting eyes with Draco and Snape. But his eyes focused on Draco.

His whole life had been a lie. Taken away from him. By Dumbledore of all people.

"Draco. "

"Harry are you alright?"

"Brother?" Harry's voice was barely audible so it was hard to hear him.

"What did you say?"

Before Harry could say it again Dumbledore appeared in a jet of green flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi Y'all so here's another update! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter my muse has been running away from me and I'm currently running out of ideas to further progress my story. But your reviews are what keep me writing so thank you for all the support this story has been getting. I'm going to stop talking now and please enjoy this chapter.

.

.

.

Dumbledore appeared in a flash of green flames from the floo in Professor Snape's private quarters.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, and Severus..." Dumbledore draws out.

"Headmaster. What can I possibly do for you?" Severus spat at the old Headmaster. Dumbledore's only reaction was the lifting of his brow,

"It has come to my attention that the memory charm I've placed on Harry has gone. I thought to myself that it could be nearly impossible. "

"So you admit to casting a memory charm. An obliviate charm on me. How dare you?! You have no right. "

"I had every right, my boy. "

"I'm so definitely not "your boy" I'm not even a potter. But a Malfoy! Why would you take me away from my parents! " Harry couldn't reign in his conflicting feelings any longer and continued, "After all these years I felt I had no one but unknown to me I did. I had a family that never stopped searching and loving me. "

Draco heard Harry. Really heard him. His eyes widening at the truth of his words.

It couldn't be?

Could it?

Harry Potter was his brother?

His twin?

Surprise was really quickly replaced by utter anger.

Anger towards the old fool who dared make an enemy out of a Malfoy or Malfoy's.

Once his father heard about this Albus Dumbledore would wish a quick death.

"Harry your the light's chosen. The savior the wizarding world needs to be saved from the darkness that is Lord Voldemort. " Dumbledore tried to explain, however Harry wasn't having any of it.

"No. It could've been another. In fact I'm really not Harry Potter. What happened to the original Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore was silent - hesitant to release the information he held so close Severus was ruining everything he had built for so long now.

He had always had his suspicion of the Potions Professor - the ex death eater that he had forgone his darker activities. Yet seeing Severus tonight backing up the Malfoy's he knew his true allegiance.

Without as much as an explanation at the Headmasters sudden action he had his wand pointed directly at Harry.

However Severus blocked Harry from the tip of the old man's wand, "Draco do it now. " Severus managed to mutter under his breath.

Harry looked to Draco when Draco held a firm grasp around his wrist he could see his brother taking out a locket of some sort understanding flooding his mind when he felt a familiar tug of apparating.

Dumbledore and Snape disappearing from Harry's view as an unfamiliar surrounding came into view.

"Mother! Father!"

Understanding dawned on Harry and instant fear came spiraling upon him.

What if they still viewed him as a Gryffindor that wanted them dead.

What if they wanted him dead?

Stupid Dumbledore, Harry thought. As he prepared himself for the reunion that he had only dreamt about.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: first of all I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for sticking around and reading my story. I appreciate and love it. And for just your continued support is the reason why I'm once again updating. So I hope you all will love this extra long chapter I've written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to the wonderful and excellent writer J. K. Rowling. In no way, shape, or form am I making any profit off of any of this. I'm just simply borrowing the characters for my own and others' amusement.

Side note: I do not have an editor. So all grammatical mistakes are my own.

.

.

.

.

"Mother! Father!"

Understanding dawned on Harry and instant fear came spiraling down upon him.

What if they still viewed him as a Gryffindor - the Golden boy of Dumbledore's army that wanted them dead?

What if they wanted him dead?

Stupid Dumbledore, Harry thought. As he prepared himself for the reunion that he had only dreamt about.

.

.

.

.

"Draco, my dragon what's wrong?"

Harry heard a feminine voice call out and he soon saw what he could only guess to be his and Draco's mother. The women had on a black dress with hair as blonde as her husbands and eyes that were the purest of blue. Harry's earlier thoughts were now drowning him and it got even worse when Lucius entered the foyer wearing a simple black suit along with his cane and wand in hand.

It was hard to breathe. Harry instinctively moved closer to Draco. Somewhat able to breath better hiding behind his brother. Wow did that sound weird still, he thought.

"Draco why is Potter here?"

Harry flinched narrowing his eyes towards the floor. The hate was surely still there. They hadn't had had a good track record when they were labeled as enemies. The truth was hitting him hard.

"Father. Pot-" Draco started to say but corrected himself," Harry is a victim."

"What game are you playing at Draco?" His tone almost a snarl - the older Malfoy didn't like to be kept waiting. Having important things to do for his Lord. He had been glad the Dark Lord didn't take up residence within Malfoy Manor how this situation would turn of the Dark Lord was staying here. He didn't want to imagine it. With his son's compelling voice he was whipped out of his thoughts.

"This is not a game, Father. Mother. Father. Dumbledore has been lying to us all. Especially Harry. It's a long story. "

Harry could see Draco trying his hardest to explain the recent situation that had him questioning everything. He also watched as Narcissa tried to understand the situation with calmness Lucius apparently didn't have and laid a hand on the older Malfoy.

"Why don't we continue this in the sitting room?" She offered and Harry nodded in acceptance.

He didn't miss the calculating eyes of the older Malfoy; of his father, making him stumble over his own two feet. Draco with a gentle helping hand had him before he planted into the granite floor of the walkway. Harry grateful for the hand that helped him stay upright continued. Noticing Lucius and Narcissa both held similar looks as they watched the two boys interact.

Everyone was seated in a room that was surprisingly bright and airy. Book shelves littered the walls framing a large window that allowed most of the light that was lighting the room in. The room was set in a creme color making the room further inviting. Once again assuming Narcissa had created this room for that feeling alone.

"Now Draco explain. "

"Sir. I think I could explain it better. " Harry offered.

Gathering all his courage from the Boy Who Lived one last time.

"It all started in detention. After voicing my opinions to the toad women of a professor, Deloras Umbridge, about how Voldemort is once again at large that I saw him and fought him. But that's going off topic - I went to the detention and she had me do lines with blood quills."

"Blood quills are illegal to use on a student. What was that awful women thinking. " Lucius muttered.

"Apparently, she wasn't thinking at all. Afterwards, Draco came across me - I found recently that my mind has been tampered with. "

Lucius was now looking at him with some interest. His cool silver eyes stared daggers at him and continued relying on that Gryffindor courage he knew he had left.

"My aunt and uncle have been beating me regularly and I heard them before I boarded the Hogwarts express that Dumbledore was involved and had a part in obliviating my memories. So when I came across Draco I shared with him that information and he took me to Professor Snape. After Snape saw what Umbridge did to my hand he had Draco apply some healing potions to it while he was out getting the Professors. I then said I had overheard him on the train telling the story about his twin. "

Narcissa and Lucius weren't sitting anymore and it was making perfectly clear sense to them now. Why the sudden appearance of the boy who lived with their son. They needed the boy to continue his story only for confirmation.

"With the knowledge Draco had and connecting them - Professor had returned at that point and Draco asked the Professor if he could perform a memory charm upon me. He did with some reluctance - and I had a memory of my second year. I had been summoned to the Headmasters office and arrived a bit early. And I heard my two friends at the time conversing with the Headmaster. It was truly shocking to hear what two people I considered friends that I could depend on - to hear what they really thought of me. Dumbledore of course noticed my presence and I confronted him about what Ron said - I was so angry. To know that...that...it could of truly changed my life. I was ready to turn my back on them but Dumbledore obliviated me before I got the chance."

Harry concluded the memory and both Malfoys wore a similar expression. Narcissa knelt down to his level. Her blue eyes staring into the depths of his emerald green.

"Harry what was the thing that the Weasley said?" Narcissa asked hoping it was what she and her husband were thinking.

Did he want to tell them, he thought. The earlier fear swam through out his body making him shake. Narcissa noticed she instantly had her arms around him in an embrace. Harry was thinking a hundred thoughts but with her arms around him stopped his insistent thoughts and shaking. "Ssh you're alright. I promise we won't do anything. Now can you tell me what he said?" Narcissa asked once again in a calming and not a forceful tone.

Harry glanced at Lucius his eyes remaining of the steel-grey of Lucius Malfoy, "he said I was a Malfoy. "

Narcissa deepened her hold on him. He could hear her crying. He looked up to Narcissa - no his mother's eyes and could see tears of sorrow and happiness slid down her face. Lucius muttered something he didn't quite catch but gone was the death eater he remembered fighting, but in place was someone he didn't know. This side of Lucius he hadn't gotten the pleasure of meeting.

"Harry..." Lucius felt one emotion well two to be exact. Anger and Joy. Anger because for the last fourteen years he had been fighting his son. For fourteen years he had been trying to kill him. What kind of father did that? He had also lost fourteen years with his son and those years wouldn't be coming back. There was also joy. Joy at finally finding his long lost son. He had never given up hope. When Draco was younger when he had always wanted to hear the story about his twin brother it brought back with it memories of happiness and sorrow. Seeing Harry Potter for who he truly was left no room for hesitation, "I would be right in assuming that Dumbledore is behind all of this?"

He asked his son. Harry nodded in answer, "when we left Professor Snape had protected us. Dumbledore was going to obliviate my memories once again. " Lucius was beyond anger. Taking out his wand - noticing the flinch Harry gave off he didn't have time to comfort him which he so wanted to do. He had to help his friend first.

"I will be back. And we'll adjust. I promise that to you, son. " and like that Lucius whipped his wand towards the floo in the room and was off to offer Severus his help.

.

.

.

.

Severus Snape could be found on the floor. His black robes now in tatters no thanks to the cutting hexes that were thrown his way. He couldn't believe this side to the Headmaster it was baffling - but even a small part of him when he had begged for his help in saving Lilly's life from the Dark Lord that Dumbledore wasn't at all what he seemed. That should of gave him some pause before agreeing to give his life to the Order. To spy for him.

"You betrayed me, my boy. Why couldn't you let things be what they truly should ought to be? Why did you have to go meddling in what is not yours to know. Crucio!"

Dumbledore shouted aiming his wand at the Severus. Severus held his tongue. He was used to the being Crucio'd by the Dark Lord himself.

That's when he saw green flames and out of the floo was his friend Lucius Malfoy.

"Now Albus. That spell shouldn't be leaving your mouth. What would the Ministry think? I wonder what Cornelius would do if I told him about Harry? Speaking of Harry I just heard the wildest tale. And strangely enough I do believe it. And your at fault. How dare you take what is mine?!"

Lucius had walked in-front of Severus to block him from the Headmaster while pointing his wand at the object of his anger. Ready to say the spell that had been on his lips ever since Harry revealed his origins.

He wanted to curse Albus Dumbledore within an inch of his life to be made to suffer like what he had put his son through. He wanted to kill him. To take revenge for Harry. To show Harry he shouldn't be afraid. He knew Harry was afraid. What fourteen year old wasn't? From the flinching of just his presence near the boy that was all on Dumbledore. Who had pitied his son against him.

Yet, today wasn't the day however.

Aurors flocked the room. Apparating into the Headmaster's office. "Albus Dumbledore, on the accounts of abuse and kidnapping of a magical child - you are to henceforth go to Askaban upon waiting a trial that will be held within the week. " when the aurors had arrived they had sent a paralysis spell upon him. Making it an easy capture.

Without another glance at the man that had ruined his life and the life of his son and family he turned his back to set eyes on his defeated friend. His eyes closed. Still drawing breath he needed to get Severus to Narcissa. His wife was quite the healer. And that's what Severus needed. Casting a levitating charm and activating the floo once more - he walked into them with Severus in tow.


End file.
